Here Without You
by Hermione Sandwhich
Summary: Draco Dreams about his dream girl... the one who got away *set to the song "here without you" by 3 doors down*


Here With Out You

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry potter world… I just play around with the characters. Also I sadly do not own the song that would be the work of 3 doors down.

Draco leaned back in his chair, this was his life now. Head boy at Hogwarts, top in his class (besides one). He had quickly taken a job as a reporter for the daily prophet, being in the knowing of all the wizarding world gave Draco some form of comfort. Now this is what he did. Day after day. He lived alone in his own apartment in London he went into work early and stayed late. He didn't want to do anything, he was slowly loosing himself.

_A hundred days have made me older_

_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

She haunted his dreams, any spare thought was about her. Her beautiful brown eyes, porcelain skin, her luscious waves, her perfect pink lips; oh what those lips did to him.

_A thousand lies have made me colder_

_And I don't think I can look at this the same_

When she left she had taken a part of him. He knew they wouldn't be any thing more, they couldn't. She left after graduation. Draco stood up out of his chair, it had to be past midnight. The fire he set burning when he was dressing for bed was almost out. With a wave of his wand the fire was out . He was getting lazier by the minuet. He pulled back his sheets and slid into his bed's warmth. He remembered back in school when he would come back late he would see her there laying in bed curled up asleep. Her long hair across the pillows, she always wore a huge cut up baggy sweat shirt to bed, and oversized sweat pants, which were always rolled up to fit her small legs. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He missed sliding into bed and holding her tightly against him. He couldn't do that any more. He couldn't listen to her heart while she slept. She was in Romania, she was always up for a challenge. Of course she needed to be with the dragons, creatures as dangerous as they come. She also had to choose the job furthest from him. When she told him she was leaving he nearly ended his life that night. Draco laid down and closed his eyes. He saw her. The last time he had seen her. The worst day of his life

_But all the miles that separate_

_Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But your still on my lonely mind_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Graduation - May 17th, 2006

She leaned up against the arch way looking over the forest. Draco came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Draco if someone-"

"Know ones seen us, we're all alone." He brushed her hair out of her face and placed his lips against the warm skin of her neck. "You nervous?"

"Terrified." He turned her around she was paler the he'd ever seen her. She didn't look up at him, keeping her eyes on her fingers which were chipping away at her own nails. Draco curled a skeletal finger and laid it under her chin forcing her to look at him. When she did her eyes were full of fear.

"Don't worry love." He bent down and placed a light kiss on her forehead. "You're perfect."

"Oh thank god." An exhausted professor McGonagal huffed out, she only stood in the hallway, obviously catching her breath. "Come on you two, the ceremony's about to begin." Professor McGonagal then quickly scurried down the corridor to her place in the Great Hall. Draco took her hand and led her to the giant wooden doors that guarded the Great Hall.

"Wait I need to tell you something." She said. Draco just smiled, he wanted to tell her something too. "I'm leaving." His smile faded. "I'm taking the job in Romania."

"Why?" Draco threw away her hand.

"Draco it's the best offer I've gotten." Her eyes began to water, and she stared at the ground. "We knew that we would have to end this. At least this way we wont have to see each other, it will be as if this never happened." Draco stared blankly at her as the doors slowly opened.

"Now presenting out Head Boy and Head Girl." Professor McGonagal's voice echoed through out the hall. Both Draco and Hermione faced forward with high heads and strutted to the front of the hall where the rest of the 7th years were. Applause filled the room, and she feigned a small smile. He how ever kept a stern expression. Draco took his seat as she gave her speech. Then at the end of the ceremony he stood up and joined her. When everyone threw their hats Draco just stared at her and she met his gaze. Everyone around them engulfed their family in hugs and congratulations. Yet the two that graduated top of their class had know one but each other. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodbye Draco." She then disappeared into the crowd. Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silver ring, with a blue sapphire in the center. He clenched his fist around the ring, then dropped it letting it hit the ground.

"Goodbye Hermione Granger."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight its only you and me_

Draco rolled over on to his side and clung to his pillow. To think the day he was going to propose to the girl of his dreams she breaks it off. She was so sad that morning and he had thought it was just a case of nerves. She didn't want to but she was always the logical one, they were no good for each other. Mortal enemies, they fought constantly, know one would know how many concealment charms he used because she would get angry and throw the nearest object at him. But they did love each other, even though both of them were to afraid to admit it. Both we scared on depending on someone, and both were stubborn as hell, but Draco knew he would give his life for her if he needed to. After graduation he tried to look for her but she had left, she walked out of his life and never looked back. Now he sat there day and night just dreaming of her and wishing she was come back. Nothing held his interest, no one else did either she was his life, and now she was a thousand miles away.

_The miles just keep rollin'As the people leave their way to say helloI've heard this life is overratedBut I hope that it gets better as we go_

Draco closed his eyes trying to get some sleep, not that he ever did. She was always there when he closed his eyes.

_I'm here without you babyBut you're still on my lonely mindI think about you babyAnd I dream about you all the time_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

December 24th - The Yule Ball

Laughing the stumbled in to the common room, Hermione had loose tendrils of hair framing her face that had fallen from her up do. She held up her long gown. Draco offered to carry her shoes since she was having a difficult time climbing the common room.

"Thanks." She smiled up at him, not paying attention to her gown gathering under her feet. She yelped as she fell. Effortlessly Draco dropped her shoes and caught her in his arms. She giggled trying to push herself up. Draco helped her to her feet. He wanted to kiss her so badly that night. They tolerated each other, but this night they seemed more like good friends. It was an obligation for the Head Boy and Head Girl to attend the ball together. They never thought they would actually enjoy their selves. "I'm thirsty." Hermione muttered. Draco led her to the couch and she sat down.

"I'll go grab something." He walked in to their kitchen, and grabbed two cokes (Hermione had brought some from home, and now Draco was addicted). When he came back to the common room, Hermione was asleep on the couch. Draco sighed and placed the bottles on the table. Gently he slid his hands under her limp body, and lifted her up. Slowly he carried her up the stairs to her bedroom and laid her down on her bed. "Mione, where are your pajamas?" He lightly nudged her arm.

"Top drawer." Draco opened up her dresser and pulled out an old sweatshirt, and baggy sweat pants, and placed it on the bed next to her.

"I'll be back in a minuet. Get dressed." She nodded her head and he closed the door. He grabbed his bottle of coke and fell back onto the couch. He kept thinking how beautiful she looked. She seemed so happy, happier then he had ever seen her. He downed his soda and placed the empty bottle back on the table and walked back to Hermione's room he lightly knocked on the door. He didn't here any protest so gingerly he pushed open her door. She was lying on her bed. The covers were pealed back and she was curled up close to herself.

"Draco?" Her voice was quiet.

"Yes love?" Where did that come from? Draco thought to him self.

"Will you stay with me till I fall asleep?"

"Of course." She started to shiver. Draco pulled back a blanket over her.

"Draco?" He stopped, hearing her small voice.

"Yes."

"Um would you mind um… laying next to me?" She wanted him to what? His mind exclaimed. "Just until I fall asleep, you're much warmer then the blanket."

"Sure." He was still a bit unsure but he laid down on the bed, pulling the blankets over both of them. He pulled his wand out of his trousers and put out the lit candles in the room. Hermione snuggled up close to him pressing her back to his chest. Hesitantly Draco rested his hand on her waist, when her body relaxed with his touch he let out a relived sigh.

"Good night Draco, thank you." Draco leaned his head in closer to hers and closed his eyes.

"Good night angel."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_I'm here with out you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

That all seemed so long ago, like it was another life time. She was never coming back. He didn't know why he even bothered, all he was doing was torturing his self. He turned over on to his other side, trying to get comfortable, even though he knew his efforts were useless.

_And tonight girl its only you and me_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A little blonde girl and a boy with curly brown hair chased each other around the background. Draco could see them through the window as he approached his wife who was washing dishes. He surprisingly kissed her on the lips. When he pulled away she was smiling and laughing. She pulled him to him and held him close. Life was perfect just what he had always wanted.

_Everything I know, and every where I go_

_It gets harder but it wont take away my love_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

He opened his eyes… a door bell was ringing.

"Who the hell-" Draco ripped off the blankets and walked to his front door not seeming to care that he wore only pajama pants

"What the bloody hell do you-" After swinging open the door Draco was shocked. He had to be dreaming. "Want." He whispered barely audible.

_And when the last one falls_

_When its all said and done_

_It gets harder but it wont take away my love_

"Hello Draco." Hermione Granger stood in his door way. Draco stood perfectly still gapping at her. "Um may I come in?" Still silent he moved aside letting he walk in. just as quiet he closed the door still staring at her. "Well um… how are you?"

"Hermione its almost three AM and you came here to ask me how I am?" She looked down at her fingers which were chipping away at her nails, she always did that when she was nervous.

"Well actually I…" She looked up at him her big eyes were as nervous as the last time he had seen her. "I couldn't take it! I haven't slept in months all I think about is you. I don't talk to any one, all I do is work…"

"What exactly are you saying?" Draco was still in a state of mild shock.

"I'm saying I made a mistake Draco!" She looked back to her hands. He followed her gaze and saw that on her left hand was a silver ring with a blue sapphire in the center. The same ring he was going to propose to her with. "I love you so much. I need you. I cant live with out you." When Draco didn't move from his state, she sighed and began storming to the door. "I knew you wouldn't wait for me. I'm a stupid woman I never should have done this." Before she could make it out the door Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, pressing his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. Oh how many times he had dreamed of kissing her again, nothing compared to this. Her hands were tangled in his blonde hair and she pressed her chest tightly to him. When they pulled away Draco placed his forehead on hers still holding her close.

"I would've waited a life time." She smiled, both of them did, for the first time in a long while. They had finally done something right.

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl its only you and me_


End file.
